


Fill the Gap

by rudy_q



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, F/M, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudy_q/pseuds/rudy_q
Summary: This is a collab of Star Wars characters and Avatar the Last Airbender characters in the setting of Avatar. Some new characters will be introduced for story line purposes but it is a mix of SW and ATLA hope you enjoy.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab of Star Wars characters and Avatar the Last Airbender characters in the setting of Avatar. Some new characters will be introduced for story line purposes but it is a mix of SW and ATLA hope you enjoy.

By Rudy

Ch 1

“Uncle, are you here?”  
Zuko lightly shouted as he walked through the front door of the quaint little tea shop his Uncle owned. 

The shop wasn’t anything too fancy, it was constructed of white brick and adorned with a seemingly battered emerald green rooftop. Really the only aspect that gave this little shop on the corner (besides the best tea in all of the Fire Nation) something to marvel at, was the mural of a magnificent dragon that had been so elegantly painted on the white brick wall outside. Passer-bys often would be drawn to the wonder of the dragon on the side of the tea shop, and they would almost always stop for tea. The mural may have gotten them there, but the tea kept them coming back. The name of the little tea shop owned by the Great Dragon of the West himself could only pay homage to his connection to the true fire benders themselves and the beverage that soothed his soul, so he named his shop the “Jasmine Dragon.”

“I’m back here nephew!”  
Zuko heard from a comforting voice from the back of the shop.

“What brings you out here so late tonight? I wasn’t expecting you until next week!” His uncle said joyfully.

“I’m sorry uncle, I just have a lot on my mind.”  
Zuko stated, his expression falling.

“I want to go look for my mother.”  
Zuko blankly retorted. 

A somewhat shocked expression passed over his uncle’s face, but it quickly turned into a soft smile.

“I knew this day would come… your mother was a very brave woman. I’ve always seen a lot of her in you.”

For a second his voice lost its calm tone and became more critical.

“But do you think that this search is a good idea right now with the extremist group growing? I’ve been hearing many people talk as they come into the shop, most people don’t realize I’m listening, or they just don’t care if I am.” 

He chuckled slightly. Then his tone became stern again.

“You have to be careful nephew, you are the Fire Lord now. You have responsibilities to this nation and it’s people. There will be those who oppose you and will take advantage of any opportunity to harm you.” 

Zuko met his uncle’s gaze and noticed the bit of terror in his eyes. 

“But, if this is something that you must do then please will you at least take your Chief Military Officer with you? I am too old to leave the Fire Nation.”

At the mention of the word “But,” Zuko’s expression immediately lit up. 

He moved swiftly and wrapped his arms around his uncle and embraced him. 

This was the man that had been a father to him his whole life, the man who supported him when he gave him absolutely no reason to, the man who stood by him in exile, the man who would forever be the best person in his life.

And he just got his approval to find a piece of himself that had been missing for so long.

“Thank you uncle, I’ll appoint someone from the council to oversee while I’m away.”  
Zuko said as he wiped a stray tear from his eye.

“I’m very proud of you Fire Lord Zuko… Now how about some tea?”  
His uncle declared with a warm grin.

⎯⎯⎯

Anakin sat at his desk meticulously thumbing through reports of an extremist group threatening the peaceful reign of Fire Lord Zuko. The group called themselves “The Ardorians.”  
They started as a small gathering of a few fanatics when Prince Zuko was crowned, but since then the era of peace that Fire Lord Zuko has instilled upon the nations has threatened their views of how the Fire Nation should be ruled.  
These anarchists believe that the world domination that Sozin and later Azulon and Ozai set out to do in the name of the Fire Nation, was exactly how the Fire Nation should flaunt their power: as conquerors.

The reports were coming in droves lately. Anakin spent much of his time at the Palace ensuring the safety of the Fire Lord, but unbeknownst to the rest of the Nation he had a personal vendetta against these “Ardorians.” 

He was a young man when he was promoted to Captain in the Fire Nation Military, Anakin loved his nation and wanted to do what any eager young fire bender would, and that was fight for his home. He spent many years as a Captain and was trained by one of the best fire benders he had ever known. His Colonel was a kind man and very wise, and although being a Colonel in the 100 Years War, he never actually wanted to fight. A younger Anakin found this to be very peculiar, and there were times that he really wondered if his Colonel was actually a fire bender and not some pushover from the Water tribe. Surely enough, he was reminded during their training sessions that his Colonel was in fact a lethal fire bender if provoked. 

As the war escalated Anakin found his Colonel’s views of the war to be those of disgust and disappointment. He would explain to Anakin that what the Fire Nation was doing wasn’t in the best interest of their great nation. The 100 Years War was nothing more than the prideful greed of a generation of dictators who were truly insatiable. 

It wasn’t until his Colonel and his mentor left the military that he truly saw the corruption of his leaders. 

Anakin thought about his mentor a lot while rummaging through the Ardorian reports. Things that he could have stopped and things he still regrets. He’ll never forget what happened 13 years ago and it will continue to haunt him until the day he dies. 

“I’m sorry Obi-wan.”  
Anakin let out in a sigh. 

Tears were forming in his eyes as he stared blankly down at the reports. A tear managed to pry from his deep blue eyes and fell down onto the page in front of him. 

“Are you coming home tonight?”  
A soft voice interrupted from the door. 

Anakin quickly wiped his eyes before looking up and smiling at the sight of his beautiful wife standing leaning against the threshold of his office. 

She was draped from head to toe in custom fire nation robes, after all, she was married to the highest ranking officer in the entire Fire Nation only second to the Fire Lord himself.  
Her gown was a magnificent spectacle, ruby and sapphire satin shimmered across the chest and deep red silk flowed all the way down to the floor. Her alluring brown hair was perfectly outlining every flawless aspect of her face, making her look like a Goddess. Even late at night with no one around to see, she was still absolutely stunning. 

“Yes of course I’m coming home I’m just finishing up here.”  
He said with a smile, his expression polar opposite from a few moments ago. 

Padme really did have that effect on him.  
Even after years of marriage she was still his light, she could pull him out of dark moments faster than anyone else.  
The only other person remotely capable of this was his old master and friend, Obi-wan. 

Anakin began tidying up the mess of parchments that spread across his desk and on the floor. 

“What is all of this?”  
Padme asked lightly.

“Just some work, nothing to worry about.”  
His tone was forced and of course his wife caught the slip. 

“What aren’t you telling me?”  
Her tone was now more stern and had lost it’s comfort.  
When Padme wanted to know what was going on, she found out. 

Anakin let out a huff and tried to conjure up a way to pad the truth of what plagued him so deeply tonight. 

“The extremist group threat is rising and I fear for Lord Zuko, he is still so young and I don’t want to see him get hurt or worse. I owe him that much.” 

Padme’s expression fell, she knew exactly what this was about even without Anakin saying anything. 

“This isn’t really about the Fire Lord. This is about Obi-wan isn’t it.”

He could never hide anything from her, damn was she good.  
And that’s why he married her. 

“I was so blind back then, if I wouldn’t have been so stupid and realized sooner that Obi-wan was right, things would’ve gone very differently.” 

Padme moved past the desk and closer to Anakin, she could see the pain in his eyes from all those years ago.

“You can’t change the past my love.”  
She touched his face tenderly and a soft smile formed on her lips.

“I love the man you were then, but he doesn’t compare to the wise compassionate man that you are now. The decisions you made then are what got you here now, protecting the greatest Fire Lord this nation has known! He has brought an era of peace and prosperity amongst the people and he cares for them like no ruler before him. Perhaps this is why what happened had to happen.. so that you would be here to guide Zuko.” 

Padme always had a way with words.

“But at what cost? I lost so much.. my mentor, my commanding officer, my friend! But that compares so little to what he lost! Obi-wan lost everything and it was all my fault!”  
Anakin shouted. 

He didn’t mean to raise his voice at Padme after all it wasn’t her he was angry with. 

She held a saddened expression on her face. She knew all too well that this outburst was not directed at her. There had been many conversations like this between them. Some much worse.

Anakin realized how his blood was boiling and attempted to compose himself. 

With a few deep breaths the dam finally broke, Padme looked into her husband’s eyes and saw his brokenness. 

Anakin began to sob and sunk into his wife’s neck.

“I just wish I could change it.” He managed to utter through the tears. 

Padme stood there firmly and supported the weight of her husband who would normally tower over her. He felt so small this way with his head buried in her chest. This was the highest ranking military official in the entire Fire Nation, vulnerable to only one. 

When Anakin finished he pulled away slightly from Padme as she wiped the tears from his face. 

“You are the best husband and a wonderful father.”  
She stated as they moved towards the door. 

“Obi-wan would be proud of the man you’ve become.”

Anakin’s lips formed a smile and it was the first one that Padme had seen tonight that was real.

“Let’s go home.”  
He said as he wrapped his arm around his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Training days were always her favorite because she could finally let off steam in the best way possible: fire bending.

Her father was adamant about keeping her at an arm’s length, even when she turned 20. As if the fortification of their manor wasn’t enough, it was deep in the Earth Kingdom hillside. The nearest town was a 2 hour ride away, but to her it felt like days. Her father told her numerous times growing up that the 8 foot stone walls surrounding their home were for their own safety. This wasn’t news to her considering the two of them fled the Fire Nation all those years ago. 

They’d lived as secret fire benders in the Earth Kingdom colonies for 13 years. She didn’t know exactly why they left or where they were going, but she did know that that was the worst day of her life. 

So even on days that the walls felt like they were there to keep her in, she knew deep down that at 7 years old there was a lot she didn’t know about her father’s past, and at 20 there were many things she still didn’t know. 

But her father’s priority was to keep her safe.

“That’s very good form Leora, your “Dancing Dragon” is almost as good as mine.”  
Obi-wan teased his daughter. 

Leora glanced up to the steps of the house where her father was standing arms folded and gently stroking his caramel colored beard. 

“I know for a fact that my “Dancing Dragon” is better than yours, Father.”  
She teased back.

“Perhaps.” Obi-wan said as he scaled the steps towards her. 

“Why don’t we perform the technique together and see just how perfect you are?” 

If there was one thing about Obi-wan it was that he never missed a chance to be bold, and just like her father Leora also bore this trait. 

“I’d really hate to put you to shame Father, no wait.. no I wouldn’t.”

Leora stepped back from her father and assumed the starting position for the elegant movements they were about to perform. 

Obi-wan mirrored his daughter to a fault and the two commenced their routine. 

They moved as one, fluidly and gracefully. Most people see fire bending as a means of death and destruction, but those people often forget that fire also can bring life and light. Obi-wan was one of very few who understood the role of his abilities and the purity they reflected. He even named his daughter “Leora” which translates to “Bringer of Light.” 

They worked their way through each movement carefully and beautifully, they were two parts to one whole, they were father and daughter, and they both restored fire bending to its former glory. 

As they finished they bowed to one another. Leora looked up at her father and a smirk stretched across her face. 

“I told you I’d put you to shame.” She said jovially. 

“Ah well, I’d say that it’s about time for dinner.” Obi-wan said blatantly changing the subject.

Leora laughed and knew with her father’s response that she had bested him, and he wasn’t one that took defeat well.

The two of them started walking up the steps to the veranda. The sun was setting over the hillside and the sky was a bright mixture of shades of pink and orange. The air was crisp and the fireflies were starting to emerge. 

“Well done, Leora.” Obi-wan admitted. As they walked inside the manor. 

“Let’s see what your mother has cooking!” He declared.  
“I’m starving!” 

_______

The next day Zuko arose earlier than normal with a new found eagerness to begin the day. After all, today was the day that he was going to begin his long awaited journey to find his mother. 

He ventured into the courtyard in the middle of the palace as dawn approached. The turtleducks were just beginning to stir as he sat down upon the bench where he and his mother sat so long ago. As the sun began to rise and his surroundings became more vibrant, he enjoyed the peace and quiet that the morning brought. In that moment of tranquility he forgot that he was the Fire Lord, that his Father was a tyrant, that his mother had abandoned him, and that the love of his life was at the opposite end of the world. The moment, though, came and went just as the wind did through the fire blossom trees around him. 

At the first sign of people, Zuko knew that Anakin would be in his office preparing for the day. Zuko was very appreciative of Anakin and all the work he did for the Fire Nation. He looked up to Anakin because they shared a similar past. They both were blinded by false truths told to them by their leaders. When the war ended and he was crowned, his uncle told him of a soldier who sought to right the wrongs he had been a part of. Zuko spoke with him multiple times and could feel how remorseful he was for his hand in the war. Zuko knew this pain and frustration all too well, having hunted one of his best friends for years before changing his path. It only took 2 meetings for Zuko to fully trust this man and appoint him to head the Fire Nation Military.

Of course, if it hadn’t been for his uncle’s recommendations he may still be searching for trusted advisors.

Zuko found Anakin exactly where he expected to. The reports that he had tidied up from the night before had been strewn all across the floor again. Anakin was engrossed in a document when Zuko entered. 

“I could’ve sworn there was a rug in here somewhere?” Zuko interrupted. 

Anakin looked up to see the Fire Lord standing in his office.

“Lord Zuko, what can I help you with?” Anakin replied light heartedly.

“Well I came to converse with you about a decision I’ve made, but I’d really like to know what all this is.” 

Zuko gestured at the stacks of paper on his desk and the floor. 

Anakin paused for a moment and then let out a sigh.

“These, my Lord, are all the accounts of the extremist group that calls themselves “The Ardorians.” 

Zuko’s expression dropped, he had heard of these people before but not in the magnitude of what was covering Anakin’s entire study. 

“It seems they’ve really made a name for themselves.” Anakin continued.

Zuko picked up a document from the floor and read the headline from a news parchment.

TROUBLE IN PARADISE! LOYALIST GROUP THREATENS PEACE!

“So it seems.” Zuko said cooly. 

“They’ve made several threats against you in the last few weeks, my Lord. It is imperative that you stay safe. I know you frequently enjoy being alone, but I do recommend that you try NOT to evade your security detail..” Anakin scolded. 

Zuko smirked. He had forgotten that Anakin assigned him a security detail last week. He didn’t really see the point of them considering he was a better bender than both of them put together. Come to think of it he hadn’t seen them in a couple of days.. Must be hard to keep up with the same guy that broke the Avatar out of a heavily fortified Fire Nation prison.. But that was history. 

A few moments passed and Zuko spoke.

“I actually came by to ask a favor of you General.”

Anakin’s dry expression faltered slightly as his eyes expressed a bit of shock. 

“I’ve got something that I’ve wanted to do for a while now, but with the world relying on me to mend what the Fire Nation destroyed and bring peace after the end of the war I couldn’t do it. Things are different now and we’ve achieved peace in most places. So, what I’m asking..”

Zuko paused.

“Will you help me find my mother?”

Anakin was caught off guard and the look on his face admitted it. 

He waited a moment before he responded. 

“Lord Zuko, as honored as I am that you have asked me.. Do you think this is a good idea? Look at all these reports. The Ardorians are growing in number by the day, and their acts are becoming less peaceful and on the verge of violent. Do you think it’s the best idea for you to leave the Fire Nation?”

“The Ardorians have made it clear that they want me gone, right? So we could use this to our advantage.”

Anakin leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms with a skeptical look plastered on his face. 

“If I leave and appoint someone to oversee operations while I’m away, then maybe we can draw out whoever leads the group and see exactly what kind of numbers they have.” 

“But Lord Zuko, what happens when they get wind that you’ve left and send mercenaries after you. What then?” Anakin interjected.

“I think you and I together could take on any Ardorians, General. I’m not too bad when it comes to fire bending and not to mention I’ve used a blade once or twice.”

Zuko stated with a chuckle. 

“Look around General, we could draw them out.. no more sifting through hundreds of reports trying to decipher what is what. We could put an end to the Ardorian problem and find my mother all in one fell swoop.” Zuko pleaded. 

Zuko’s tone became more saddened. 

“If I don’t do this I may never get the chance again, Anakin.” 

Anakin could see the sadness in the boy’s eyes. This was his mother after all, and Anakin would have done anything to save his mother. Not to mention if they could identify who was in charge of the Ardorians then maybe they could put an end to the anarchy more quickly than he had hoped. And Padme would be relieved to have her husband bac. 

“I’m in.” Anakin answered.

“We leave in 2 days.” Zuko confirmed. 

As Zuko strolled out of Anakin’s office Anakin remembered one detail he subsequently overlooked. He had to tell his wife he was leaving.. and she never liked that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys hope you've enjoyed it thus far, I'm going to write as much as I can through quarantine! There won't be set days that I post I just write as I come up with it so could be sparatic when I post new chapters. Thanks again! and let me know what you think!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a minute since I've posted. Had to give some thought as to where this fic was going. Hope you enjoy Ch 3!!

Ch 3

Obi-wan and Leora ambled into the lavish dining room where the table was immaculately set and the fine smell of herbs filled the space around them. 

Obi-wan’s occupation as a stone mason had really paid off over the years. Most would have believed that he was an earth bender upon first glance of his work. Being a Fire Nation General turned outlaw, this reputation of stone work was the perfect cover up to hide from his adversaries while supporting his broken family. In a colony of Earth Kingdom citizens and some benders, who would expect a mason to be a fire bender anyway? To all of the town and his many customers, Obi-wan was just a very skilled earth bender. Nothing suspicious about that. It was true that he was quite skilled in stone work, he had always had an artistic side even as a General, but unbeknownst to everyone else his fire bending was what made his work mesmerizing. After all, the devil’s in the details. 

After the first few months of living in the Earth Kingdom colony Obi-wan had attained enough money to begin building his home fortress in the hillside. Obi-wan always did like the finer things in life and his home was an absolute reflection of that. It took him 3 years to complete the manor in its entirety, but he knew if the Fire Nation ever came looking they wouldn’t get very far. After losing his wife he wouldn’t dare lose his child too, he would make sure of that. 

Obi-wan and Leora took their seats at the fine stone table salivating at the delicious aroma of their dinner. 

“I hope you two are hungry.” An encouraging voice came from the kitchen doorway. 

“I could eat two whole Elephant Koi!” Leora replied cheerfully. 

A woman then emerged from the kitchen with a platter of roast duck emitting a fluid trail of steam as she walked. She was a painfully beautiful sight. She had deep brown hair that was kept a short length that rested just above her shoulders and managed to illuminate her fair-skinned face. Her eyes were piercing and as golden as the setting sun, but they were also inviting despite what they had seen. When Obi-wan first saw her walk into his shop he nearly drowned in her amber eyes. He was flooded with memories of his life in the Fire Nation and all he had lost. Needless to say, he almost missed it when she introduced herself as “Bethalia.” Flustered, Obi-wan almost ruined any chance at the new life he had been building by using his own name in his introduction to this captivating woman. But he caught himself in time and introduced himself as “Ben.” After a few planned visits to his shop and an awkwardly presented invite to tea later, Bethalia told him “Beth” was fine. After that, the rest was history.

“Well lucky for the Elephant Koi they are not on the menu tonight.”  
Beth stated with a light chuckle. 

She placed the platter down in the middle of the table and took her seat next to Obi-wan. 

“Leora, I saw you and your father’s “Dancing Dragon” and I’ll admit you definitely bested him today.”

Beth mentioned as the three began filling their plates. 

Leora’s eyes met Beth’s and she gave Leora a subtle wink and a quick smile. 

Obi-wan’s gaze went from piling duck on his plate to meeting his wife's just after the exchange. 

“Obviously, my dear, you weren’t watching close enough.”  
Obi-wan chided. 

“Leora did well, but she still has a few things left to learn.”

Leora, trying hard to keep from laughing in her father’s face, continued to scoop some vegetables from a dish.

“Well, I for one think that you have a few things left to learn about admitting defeat, Father.” Leora countered coolly. 

A light-hearted chuckle escaped Beth severing the tension between father and daughter.

“You truly are your Father’s daughter, Leora.” Beth affirmed.  
“But I would be remiss to forget that you also possess many wonderful qualities of your mother.” 

Silence falls over the table. 

Obi-wan’s expression falls as he stares blankly down at his untouched meal. 

Beth realizes the error in her statement and reaches for Obi-wan’s hand under the table.

Obi-wan never really talks about his first wife, Satine, Leora’s biological mother. Leora was only seven when she was killed and doesn’t remember much about her. Her childhood memories have been overcast with time spent with Beth, whom she regards as her mother. She knows from her father that her birth mother was wonderful and that she is the spitting image of her, but as far as memories go they are no longer there. The price of growing up it seems. 

Leora observes her father’s reaction and tries to change the subject. 

“So I’ve been wanting to ask you guys if I can go on a trip.” Leora began.

Obi-wan’s gaze quickly found it’s way to her and his tone became critical.

“A trip? Where exactly would you take this ‘trip’?” He questioned. 

Leora let out a sigh knowing where this conversation may lead, hoping for the best she replied.

“I’ve lived here in this fortress you built basically my entire childhood, I’ve been to town a handful of times in 13 years.. I want to know more of the world, I want to know where I’m from-”

Obi-wan’s gaze becomes hard and unforgiving. 

“Oh so what you are saying is you want to go to the Fire Nation? The one place in the entire world that has done nothing but cause turmoil for this family!” His voice grows with rage.

Beth lets his hand go as he begins to stand. Leora growing more and more regretful of the altercation, slumps lower into her seat across the table. 

“I’ve spent 13 years protecting you from the monsters of the Fire Nation! They killed your MOTHER and hunted us like we were animals! Now what? You think that you're grown up and can return to that place and they will accept you with open arms?! Oh, I forget you’re twenty now and can make your own STUPID decisions! They’ll take one look at you and know EXACTLY who you are!”

He’s screaming now, fists clenched as he strikes them down on the stone table. Plates tremble from the force. 

Leora’s eyes are wide with shock. This is definitely way worse than how she had imagined this conversation going. She hasn't seen her father this upset ever. 

Tears begin to make their way to the corners of her deep ocean blue eyes. Her father’s penetrating gaze cuts just as deep as his words. She is disheveled and doesn’t know how to respond. She wants to speak and say something.. anything! But the words won’t come. A lump has formed in her throat making it hard to even breathe. She hates upsetting her father, because she knows what all he’s endured. She knows that he only wants to protect her and always has, but she didn’t mean to disrespect him. So there she sits 3 feet away with her identical shimmering blue eyes locked on his. She sits with her mouth shut tight and takes every single harsh word he dishes out, because her father taught her to be strong and to never feel helpless. 

Obi-wan’s frenzy continues as his cobalt blue eyes glimmer with blue flames. Beth has never seen her husband bend a blue flame before, she is mortified by what she sees. She doesn’t dare interject though because she knows her husband. She knows that he is a good man and would never harm either one of them no matter how enraged he became. Although, she has never seen him this angry and it terrifies her. Her expression becomes concerning as she watches Leora across the table. Why hasn’t she gotten up and left? or Why hasn’t she said anything? She is baffled by Leora’s response to her furious father. But, then she realizes what she is doing and she lets her expression relax just barely. She won’t just dismiss what her father has to say because she respects him. 

Obi-wan’s outburst ends with his chair flying back behind him with such great force that it almost breaks one of the legs. His hands are smoking as he exits the dining room and paces out the door to the veranda. 

Beth and Leora sit there in silence for a few moments trying to process exactly what just happened. No one speaks, they just stare at each other and Leora eventually wipes her eyes with the cuff of her sleeve.  
Neither one of them knows who should try and approach him, but ultimately Beth assumes the responsibility and trails her husband to the veranda. 

As she approaches the door to the outside she sees her “Ben” hunched over the balcony that overlooks the courtyard. Hands clutching the rails but no longer smoking. She takes that as a sign to proceed. She opens the door and steps just through the threshold so that she can close the door behind her. No matter what is said, Leora has heard enough for one night. 

She can hear his shallow breathing now, and the faint sound of sniffles coming from her husband every now and again. 

“Ben?” She says reluctantly not knowing if she should spoil the silence.

She takes a couple of steps closer and gently places a hand on Obi-wan’s back. She can feel his breaths now as well as how tense he is as he stares down into the courtyard. 

She finds her place next to him, and sees the reflection of tears on his cheeks in the moonlight. 

He stops sniffling when she is beside him attempting to hide his vulnerability. He isn’t weak and doesn’t want his wife to see him as such. He stands up a little straighter and wipes his face with his robe. His line of sight overlooking the balcony has not broken to acknowledge his wife.

His voice barely above a whisper.

“I don’t know what came over me.”

Beth doesn’t say anything. She knows him and knows he will explain himself in his own time. So she stands there and looks out over the courtyard silent, her hand still resting on his back. 

“I can’t lose her too.” He begins after another moment of silence.

“You two are all I have left in this world. It’s dangerous enough that she’s a bender,but now she has her own thoughts too?” 

His tone becomes lighter. He turns to his wife.

“I wonder where she gets that from?” Beth replies.  
“You’ve taught her well, Obi-wan.” She smiles.

It’s been ages since Beth referred to him as Obi-wan. She really only does if they have an argument and Leora isn’t around. “Ben” became such a household name during Leora’s childhood that “Obi-wan” was nothing but a ghost of what was. Beth knew that his identity must be kept a secret if their lives are to continue smoothly, but in this moment she felt the need for transparency.

“I love you, Ursa.” Obi-wan replies, pulling his wife towards him.

She allows the embrace and buries her head in his chest. She hasn’t  
heard that name in such a long time. That was the name of the wife of the tyrant Fire Lord who would’ve killed her only son if she hadn’t ensured his safety. That’s the name of the woman who abandoned her precious child. That woman is dead. 

“No.” She pushes away just far enough so that he can see her face. It is stern but loving.

“It’s ‘Beth.’ It’s always been ‘Beth’ since I’ve known you. That’s who I am and I wish to be no one else ever again.” 

Her face finds his chest again. 

Obi-wan holds her there on the balcony as the cool crisp air hits his face.

“You’ll never have to be anyone else.” He purrs. 

A few more moments pass as they take in each other’s presence when finally Obi-wan breaks the silence.

“I need to go apologize to Leora. I was out of line.” He states.

“I’m sure she’ll find some way to forgive you. You might just not like it.” Beth chides. 

“What do you mean?” Obi-wan asks alarmingly.

“I mean, she may want to kick your ass in the courtyard tomorrow.”  
Beth teases. 

“Well, she can try.” Obi-wan lets out a chuckle and walks into the house with his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people! I know it's been a while, but I am back from some shitty past few months and want to see where my imagination takes this fic! So here comes CH 4 and we will go from there! I hope you've enjoyed reading thus far, I am in no way a writer but just wanted to jot some ideas down so once again thanks for the support and the reads! Let's go!

Ch 4

He stopped so suddenly the breath of that cool crisp night faltered as he exhaled. He was standing just steps away from the marble staircase leading to the front door of his charming little home. He looked up and was reminded of the two people inside that he loved so dearly. The War was over now, and he could finally be with them. He could picture his wife in the kitchen meticulously preparing a meal for them in one of his old tunics and her long dark hair flowing down her back. For some strange reason he could never understand the fact that she always wore his socks when prancing around the house doing whatever it was she wanted. He could understand her taking his shirts, but his socks just seemed so strange. That was just another meniscal thing about his love he'd never understand, and to be honest he liked the essence of mystique to it. His son was now 18 years old, having been born during wartime, Anakin was absent for most of his childhood. He had a harder time picturing what Cal would be doing in this moment. This awareness weighed heavy on his heart and the fact that his own son felt so distant. He blamed the war and his role in it for him feeling this way, but no matter how hard he tried to believe it he couldn't. He was a decorated war veteran, but at what cost? As he finally trudged up the pristine marble steps, he stood there in front of the tall wooden door thoughts still racing. He had reminded himself just how important his family truly was to him, and here he was about to abandon them again for the sake of his nation. He couldn't explain this sense of duty to Padme, he'd always failed in that. This time, though, it was different. Yes, he was ultimately helping his nation by aiding Zuko on this mission, but more importantly he was helping to reunite a son and his mother. Anakin knew that if it was him and he had the chance at guidance on his failed excursion to save his own mother he might've been successful in doing so. If only he hadn’t been so vain and enlisted Obi-Wan's help instead of trying to handle his own problems. Alas, nothing was going to change that now, but he could help this young Fire Lord now and gain some peace in his own selfish way. That was what he was banking on Padme understanding… that he needed to do this for Zuko, but also for himself.

He pushed open the door and found Padme in the kitchen just as he’d imagined except her hair was pulled back in a loose braid with a few stray hairs gathered around her face. Surely enough he caught a glimpse of her feet as he approached the kitchen and of course, she was wearing his socks. They were terribly too big but that was the way she liked them. When he noticed them, he let out a quiet chuckle revealing himself. Before she could get a word out, he scooped her up into his arms and twirled her around. The energy that filled the room was warm and inviting, here in this minute is where he wanted to be, and he never wanted it to end. The two of them laughed together and the weight of the world dropped from Anakin’s shoulders for one small moment he was all hers and she was all his. He hated himself for what he was about to do. 

“Padme, I need to talk to you about something important.” He stated as he severed the moment.

Still in his arms with hers wrapped loosely around his neck she saw the bliss exit his deep blue eyes and her jovial expression fell. She could sense his apprehension. 

“What’s wrong this time Ani?” Her eyes became saddened and shone in the light of their quaint kitchen 

She freed her hands from his head as he gently placed her feet on the ground. Still waiting for an answer, she took his hands in hers. 

With his eyes closed and a large inhale he decided to not to sugar coat it. There was no point anyway, she was going to be upset regardless.  
“I have another assignment… outside of the Fire Nation.” He reluctantly mentioned. 

Padme quickly withdrew her delicate hands from his and took a step back. Anger rising in her voice she said,

“What do you mean another assignment? The war is over! Fire Lord Zuko has established peace what more could they want from you?!” 

She paused. 

“I just don’t understand… you spend all your time in that study of yours at the palace! What could possibly be so wrong that you need to leave the Fire Nation… leave your son! Leave me…” Her tone became heavy with sorrow upon her last statement. 

Anakin growing more upset at every word darted his eyes away from his wife while he gathered what few thoughts he had left. He couldn’t stand this. She deserved so much better than this. She deserved so much more than this vague declaration of the fool’s errand he was about to embark on, but nonetheless he still had to. 

“This is the last time.” He said still trying to convince himself of that.

“I do this for the Fire Lord and then I come home to you and Calder for good. No more late nights rummaging through reports, no more missing my son’s life, no more wasted time.” 

“You mean that?” Was the only words Padme could muster up. 

“I do.” Replied Anakin.

Before either one of them could say anything else, there was a small thud down the hall. 

Knowing he outed himself Calder sheepishly revealed himself from the hallway. He was the spitting image of Anakin. His hair had begun turning a darker hue from its honey bronze to a deeper dirty blonde. His eyes were as blue as the sea in sunlight, they definitely had a tendency to be a more crystal blue than a deep blue like his father’s. Anakin viewed that as a cosmic joke because Padme always teased Anakin that his son’s eyes were just slightly prettier than his own. This made him wonder if it was okay to envy his own son, but then he would be comforted by the thought that those pretty eyes were a direct product of his and his envious feeling would fade altogether. Calder’s stature was that of his father’s made over which explained the thud in the hallway. He had grown like a weed and whereas stealth may have been something he was good at as a child, his body had found a way to betray him in that aspect in the past few years. Excited as he was to be on the tail end of that stage of his young life, there were still things he was getting used to. Despite being the son of “General Anakin Skywalker,” his personality and temperament was more reflective of his mother. She was wise beyond her years which awarded her a seat on the Northern Water tribe council at the young age of 20, which is ultimately how she met his father a few years later. He didn’t like to think about the details in which he came about, but sometimes he wondered how his parents made it work during war time being from opposite tribes and all. 

Here he was, caught in the act. Eaves dropping on his parent’s conversation. Of course his father was leaving… again. What else was new? He was barely home anyway. Calder couldn’t remember the last time he and his dad did anything together during the daytime. Oh yea, it was two weeks ago when Anakin accidentally knocked over a vase on their entry way table while Padme was out. He recruited Calder for help because Anakin wasn’t very good at meticulous tasks like putting a vase back together for instance… Sadly, the time they spent repairing this vase before his mother returned home was one of the fondest memories he had with his father. Probably because Anakin was super impatient and would throw his hands up and declare defeat every four seconds because handy man was not in his repertoire. Calder would laugh and push his father aside and get to work. The vase was finished by the time Anakin had calmed down enough to realize. Then they both would laugh and that was it. That was the best memory he had. He thought about it a lot. So, the look of frustration that was plastered all over his face when he approached the kitchen wasn’t because he was upset his dad was leaving him again… he was upset because he was leaving the one person who stuck with him and loved him through every up and down, his mother.

Standing before both his mother and father Calder crossed his arms and pursed his lips. Then he spoke.

“So, I take it you are leaving… again.” He retorted.

Anakin, who’s thoughts were now scrambled because he didn’t mean for his son to hear this conversation, replied with the only thought getting him through this situation. 

“This is the last time.” He said more firmly this time.

The rage built inside of Calder as he stared at his father. It was too much he was going to scream. 

“WHEN ARE WE GOING TO BE ENOUGH FOR YOU!” It came out before he could even blink. 

Anakin’s tense shoulders drooped slightly as the all too familiar weight of the world was delivered back to him. His face sunk and as much as he wanted to stand there and fight, he knew he would not win this battle no matter how he tried to defend himself. So, he stood there quiet and let his son unleash his wrath. 

“YOU ARE NEVER HERE! EVEN WHEN YOU ARE YOU AREN’T REALLY! YOUR THOUGHTS NEVER LEAVE YOUR SO-CALLED “DUTY” TO THE FIRE NATION! I HONESTLY DON’T KNOW HOW MOM DOES IT BECAUSE I FORGET WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE HALF THE TIME AND FOR THE OTHER HALF IF I WASN’T LOOKING IN THE MIRROR THEN I’D FORGET YOU ENTIRELY! MY MOTHER DESERVES BETTER THAN THAT AND IF YOU DON’T MEAN WHAT YOU SAY DON’T BOTHER COMING BACK!”

The words cut deep. 

Padme stood in pure shock at the feelings her son brought to light. 

Calder could see the shimmer in his father’s eyes when he realized what he said. Did he really mean it? I mean yea, he was angry and riled up, but did he REALLY mean to shatter his father’s heart like that? Was it just word vomit from pent up feelings or did he secretly not want his father to come back?

Mortified at what he’d unloaded he looked away from his father suddenly and just as quickly turned and sprinted down the hallway towards the back door of their home. Tears streaming down his face now he heard his father call him as he opened the back door and bolted through it.

“CAL!” Anakin called after him. 

But it was too late he was gone. 

Anakin wiped a tear that had managed to pry itself from his tear duct and when he started to pursue his son, he felt the soft touch of his lover clutch down on his forearm. 

“Let him go. He didn’t mean it he was just upset, Ani. He loves you, you’re his father.”

“Yea, well he’s right.” Anakin whispers as he relaxes to her touch. 

“I should’ve been here. It’s my fault that he has these feelings, but if I can do this last task for the Fire Lord, he’ll never have to worry about me going anywhere again. We will be a family Padme, a true family.” 

He was so close to convincing himself.

“What even is it that the Fire Lord needs your assistance so badly?” Padme asked breaking some of the tension between them. 

“I’m going to help him find his mother.” Anakin replied. 

The smallest hint of a smile passed over Padme’s face. Anakin swore he saw it. 

Padme knew her husband’s heart was in the right place. She always did, after all that’s why she married him. Well that and to steal his socks. 

She finally let go of his arm. 

“I love you, Ani.” She said bringing this eventful evening to a close. 

“I love you too, Padme.” He reciprocated. 

“Now, you should probably go find your son and tell him the same thing.” She winked at him. 

Taking the verbal cue, he took off out the back door into the night to find his son whom he found out tonight is more like him than he had ever known. 

Anakin smirked at this fact and began the search for his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this update! there's a lot going on in my mind about the plot at this point. Sorry it's not more than this, but this took me a minute haha. I'm excited to see what comes next! I would love feedback on what you guys think so far but also just happy if you read it! thanks again! Happy Reading!  
> -Rudy


End file.
